Totally Stoked!
by totaldramalover123
Summary: So, I mixed two of my favorite shows together, Stoked and Total Drama, and made it into Totally Stoked!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Summer just began! All of the Total Drama contestants were excited. But Bridgette had a surprise for everyone...

"Hey guys. Guess what!" No one answered her. "Can you guys guess? Can you? Can you? Can you?"

Everyone started getting annoyed. "Fine. We give up. What is it?" Duncan said, exhausted. "I got us a job at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort on Sunset Island!" Everyone ignored her, but then her best friend Courtney decided to break the silence. "Maybe it won't be so bad! We need the money anyway." Everyone nodded in agreement. Courtney was always right, in her opinion. And everyone else knew that too. _What could possibly go wrong? _Courtney thought.

After they arrived, they immediately went to the resort, where they will work, and sleep, at.

"Hey! You must be the new staff!" A voice behind them said. As the 24 teens turned around, they didn't only see one person. They saw 6 teens around their age. "Oh. I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lo. My dad owns the resort. And these are my friends, Reef, Emma, Fin, Broseph, an Johnny." Everyone waved and the Total Drama teens introduced themselves back.

"Here are your room numbers. That is where you guys will be staying." Johnny said while passing out their cards. They all went to their rooms to unpack and change.

"Dude, they least they can do is clean up around here!" Geoff said, unsatisfied. Duncan, not seeming to care, sat down on a dusty bed. "What did you expect, Dude? Staff never gets treated good. Anywhere!" Johnny walked by not paying attention to what they were saying. He assigned them jobs to do. And did the same with everyone else. Most of them weren't that great.

"I'm the maid!? That's so not fair!" Duncan said. Everyone started laughing. As soon as everyone calmed down, they were able to talk. "Don't forget the maid's costume!" Courtney said while holding a maid's costume up. Everyone laughed even harder than before.

The intercom then came on. "Staff, get down to the lobby for training. Before you're all fired! NOW! 15...14...13..." Everyone raced toward the lobby, not wanting to get fired on their first day. They all finally got there on time. _I'm going to love it this summer! _Bridgette thought. But was she right?

**So what did you guys think of it so far? I thought it kinda sucks. :( But I hoped you like it. :) Leave a comment or a suggestion for what happens next by just clicking the 'Reviews' button. Again, hoped you like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Everything already started going downhill for everyone. Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were part of their training. Apparently, they were guests at the resort and the new staff that he tortured for 3 seasons had to treat him nicely. And of course, nobody wanted to do that.

"Housekeeping." Duncan said, clearly annoyed. When Chris didn't answer, he walked on in, not knowing if he was in there or not. But he was. And the minute Duncan walked in, Chris couldn't help but laugh. "You better quit your laughing, or else it'll be the last thing you do!" Duncan threatened. Chris found a way to stop laughing, but he still thought it was hilarious. Everyone was quiet the rest of the time Duncan was in there.

"Okay Chef. You just paddle your arms and... jump up!" Bridgette instructed. But when Chef jumped up, the surfboard broke in half. Bridgette and Chef sighed in union."OK, Chef. Let's try again." After many times trying to surf, Chef got the hang of it. Now all he needed to do was do everything he just learned in the water. _This is going to be a long summer, _Bridgette thought.

Courtney, always the leader, was working at the front desk. She was wearing the uniform Johnny and Bummer usually wears. She wasn't the only one working at the front desk. Johnny was too. She thought of it more as a competition. She was constantly looking over at Johnny to see how many guests he's helping out. "Here's your key. Have a great stay!" Courtney said as friendly as she could.

After Bridgette's surf lesson with Chef, she had some free time of her own. She grabbed her surfboard and ran out to the ocean. She then saw her new friend, Emma. "Hey Emma! You like to surf too?" "Totally! When I first got here, I didn't know how to surf. But now I'm a pro!" "We should definitely go surfing together on our next free time!" "Okay! See you then!" _Yes! I finally made a friend who likes surfing! _Bridgette thought. _Maybe it really won't be such a bad summer after all!_

"No! Go away!" Courtney and Lo said in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. _Usually nobody says the same thing as me. That' weird! _Courtney thought. "Wow. That's weird. Usually chicks love me!" Justin an Reef did the same thing as the girls. "I think we'll be great friends!" Justin said to Reef. Reef nodded in agreement. As soon as Justin and Reef walked away talking to each other, Courtney and Lo started to get along. "Don't you hate it whenever someone tries to take your spotlight as a leader?" Lo asked. "All the time!" Courtney replied. _We're definitely going to be best friends. I mean, how hard is it to find someone just like you? She thought. _

**Well, there's chapter two for you! Like I said last chapter, if you have a suggestion send me an e-mail or comment it on one of my stories :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Everyone was getting along on their free time, until Bummer came up to them. "You guys have probably heard rumors about me firing people on their first day. That's not true. Sometimes. Only if a staff member is terrible at their job. One of you is that staff member. And that person is Eva. Sorry Eva, but you scare people and they complain about you." Bummer casually walked away. Nobody wanted to be there when Eva got mad. "WHAT?! Fine! Whatever! Better than staying in that dump!" Eva stormed off with her stuff clutched in her hand._She needs anger management. Psycho. _Courtney thought. "Hey, Bridgette. I just remembered you said we could go surfing on our next free time." Emma said out of nowhere. "Oh yeah! Do any of you want to come with us?" Bridgette asked the group of teens gathered around a bonfire. Everyone wanted to go so they went up to their rooms to change.

"COME ON!" Duncan screamed as he was looking in a suitcase. He didn't see any swim trunks, he didn't see his signature clothes. He only saw girl clothes. " I must have grabbed my sister's suitcase by mistake. Geoff, do you have any extra swim trunks?" Geoff was laughing. But he managed to say "Sorry, Dude! I only brought one!" Duncan was so mad but he needed swim trunks! He went around asking every boy he knew if they had any extra swim trunks. The answer was always 'No'. "Then I'm NOT going swimming!" "Fine Dude. But you'll miss out on your girlfriend in a bikini!" Was Geoff's response. "Fine. But you owe me for going out there in my sister's bikini!" Geoff just nodded his head, picked up a towel, and walked out the door. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I'll find a way to get my revenge! _Duncan thought.

"Hey Broseph! What's up!" Geoff said seeing his new friend. "Hey dude who's name I forgot what's up!" Broseph replied. Geoff just stared at him weirdly. And then he continued walking away. "No Dude. Wait up!" Broseph chased after him. "Do you know how to surf?" Geoff asked as Broseph caught up to him. "Yeah. Why?" "Um... I can't surf..." Geoff replied. "Can you teach me?" "Of course! Anything for a friend!" Geoff smiled and grabbed the nearest surfboard. And of course, Broseph taught Geoff the same way Bridgette taught Chef. And ended the same way. Epic. Fail. But he got the hang of it right before Duncan walked out with his "swimsuit" on. "This sucks!" Duncan quickly ran into the water to hide the bikini. Everybody was already laughing, he just didn't want more strangers to see him like that. But people still saw through the water. So they were still laughing. "That's it! I'm NOT swimming today!" Duncan stormed off and made sure to cover up with a towel. "I so wish that was on video!" Fin said, walking up to Courtney and Lo. "Already covered!" Courtney replied, waving a digital camera in the air. _I'm so glad that happened! He deserved it for kissing Gothie when he was still dating me! _She thought.

"That was so awesome! Did you see the look on his face?!" Bridgette said happily. Noah walks by and stops right next to Bridgette. "Yeah. Because he sooo deserved it." Noah said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Courtney heard what he said. "He did! He kissed weird Goth girl when he was dating me!" He rolled his eyes again, which Courtney saw. She punched him in the guts and walked away with Fin and Lo. _This summer is going to have some ups and downs. But, Duncan's the maid and wore a bikini, I met new friends, and I'm getting paid! We'll just see what the future holds us. _Courtney thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**The sky started to close up. The gray clouds took over. It started to thunder. Everyone ran inside as fast as they could. All except Harold, who's foot had a rock on it. "It's so heavy!" Harold yelped. DJ ran up and just stared for a while. Harold started attempting to girl fight, failing, but attempting. "DJ, come on!" Owen shouted from the door. "Fine, but it's still funny" DJ lifted the rock off his foot and Harold fell. "Go on without me." Harold turned his head to the ground and stuck his tongue out, of course it was in the sand,shooting Harold up and inside, wiping his tongue screaming "Sand in my mouth! Sand in my mouth!" As DJ watched him running, a huge wave arose behind him. DJ turned in time to see the biggest wave ever. DJ started to run but slowed down to do it in slow motion. As he ran, Duncan turned to Justin, who was standing next to him. " Dramatic." Justin nodded in agreement . DJ was inches away from the front door when the wave collapsed on him. In terror, everyone ran outside. Geoff came up to DJ. "Anything I can get for you?" " Yes..I need a...Tailor." Everyone was staring at him in confusion. "Because I ripped my pants! But no seriously. I need like three doctors" "Um. Have you been watching Spongebob?" Izzy asked? "Maybe..." DJ replied. Duncan started to break the weird conversation about a square, yellow, talking sponge. "One: its still thundering out here and has anybody noticed that Trent has been in his room jamming out to his copy of "Songs About Jane" and "Overexposed?" First, they all ran in and then said that they never noticed his obsession with "Maroon 5". Then the group decided that Trent was up to something. The group got Duncan, Geoff, and Cody (Only because DJ was injured) to find out what Trent is up to. The two boys and girl headed to Trent's room. **

**When they got up to his floor, they saw his door knob turn so they turned a corner but kept watching as Trent stepped out wearing an ice skater outfit. When Trent turned to leave, he ran into the three. They just stared at first, but Duncan cracked up when he saw the hand print on his outfit too. He stopped when he realized he was still in his sister's bikini. "Okay if you tell them then I will tell them about you-know-what." Trent threatened. "You wouldn't!" DJ and Cody back away slowly while Duncan and Trent have this weird staring session. "Okay, fine I won't" Duncan said, breaking the silence. As they headed down, they passed Lo. "So I guess you two are the cooks?" "Better than maid."Duncan mumbled under his breath. Duncan and Trent headed toward the kitchen. When they arrived at the kitchen, they spotted a really rich looking man heading toward the kitchen. " My name is Ronald Scott. From Scott Inc. I hope for the best of the best dishes and the best service as well. If I ask for anything and it arrives no later than on time... that's a $50 tip for you both. So I hope you get something out of this. I want a three course dinner with a lemon pie with a splash of cherry. I'll be waiting."**

**The boys had no idea how to cook, but they needed the extra money. DJ was the best cook in there so he made the food while the others hand him the ingredients. The food was done. Pork chops with a side of salad and lemon pie. Geoff, Cody, and Trent came out with the food and handed it to Ronald Scott. As they sat the dishes down n his table, Chris came out. "Congratulations! You just finished your first challenge!" Everyone in the building could here him. Mostly because he was using a bullhorn. "WHAT!?" The Total Drama cast said in unison. "Instead of being eliminated, you'll be fired. And, some new contestants will be joining us. **

**Reef, Lo, Johnny, Fin, Broseph, and Emma! You'll be assigned your teams tomorrow for your first official challenge! Finish your jobs and get plenty of sleep. You'll be waking up early. See ya tomorrow, losers!" Chris announced. Everyone gathered into a bunch when Chris left.**

"**I cant believe this!" "I thought this was going to be a great summer!" "This sucks!" You can hear coming from the crowd. **_What have we gotten ourselves into? _**Everyone thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What the heck is wrong with Chris?! This is supposed to be our summer when he's NOT torturing us! He's going to pay!" Duncan threatened as he cracked his knuckles. He was in his room with Geoff. They were getting ready to go to sleep at 8:30. "Freakin idiot making us go to bed early. No teenager goes to sleep this early! I hate him so much, dude." Was Geoff's reply. They talked until Bummer came in and told them to go to sleep or they're fired. "Harsh. Must be related to Chris." Geoff whispered when Bummer walked out. "We better go to sleep or else we'll really be fired." Duncan whispered back. He closed his eyes and that was the last they heard from each other.

"Good morning everyone! Hope you slept well! Come down to the dining room in the resort for teams!" An annoying voice on a loud speaker. Or more of a megaphone. Yep. It was Chris. You can hear moans and groans coming from the building. 10 minutes later everyone was in the dining room.

"Psych! I just wanted to see the looks on your faces when I told you we were having another season! So go back to whatever you losers were doing and somebody get me some lemonade! It's so hot out here!" Chris exclaimed. As everyone went back to their jobs, they were all whispering. "Okay. Since Bridgette doesn't work inside, we should start planning a surprise party for her." Courtney whispered in Geoff's ear, who passed the message to Duncan, who passed it to DJ, and so on. It was Bridgette's birthday tomorrow, June 14th. They immediately stopped whispering when Bummer walked by to check on them. "You, stand up straight. You need more oxygen to your brain. You, go out there and clean the tables. They're filthy!" Bummer scolded. Everyone rolled their eyes at him when he turned away. _I wonder when we're getting paid. I need new cute clothes to last the summer._ Heather wondered. And that's all she thought the rest of her shift.

As everyone planned Bridgette's party, she started to become suspicious. When she asked someone what was going on, they would be looking around like they didn't know. "Hey Gwen. Why's everyone acting weird?" Bridgette asked. Gwen did the same as everyone else. "Um... ha ha. No one's acting weird! You're acting weird!" Gwen smiled then ran away. Bridgette tilted her head and had a confused look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders and walked the opposite direction. She then ran into her boyfriend, Geoff. "Hey! So, you do know what tomorrow is, right?" She asked, hoping he would remember. But he seemed like he didn't know. "Nope. Is it important?" "Yes it's important! GAH! Nevermind..." She stormed off. People turned their heads her direction when they heard her crying. As Geoff pulled out a walkie-talkie, he looked around to make sure Bridgette didn't come back his way. "This is Party Boy. She doesn't suspect a thing..." He said into the walkie-talkie. He heard a voice reply back to him. "This is Momma's Boy. Great. We got the decorations in your room. We'll start decorating after Birthday Girl goes to sleep." And no words were said after that.

Bridgette sat in her room, crying. She was in the corner, holding her knees. She was the only one in there, until there was a knock on her door. "Go away!" She sobbed. There was another knock. Bridgette sniffed and opened the door. "Hey Bridge. Why'd you run off earlier?" Geoff stood at the door. He could see tears constantly falling down her face. He looked like he was going to cry too but pulled her into a hug to comfort her. They were silent for a few minutes until Bridgette stopped crying.

Geoff walked into the hallway and saw Duncan. "Okay. I calmed her down. Are the decorations set up?" Duncan nodded his head and pointed to the elevator. "Go check it out!" Duncan said, continuing walking. As Geoff went to the lobby, there was decorations everywhere. Balloons, a banner, confetti everywhere, streamers, and presents. _She's going to LOVE her birthday! _Geoff thought happily.

**I finally got chapter 5 done! I'm now taking requests for Total Drama stories. I hope you liked this chapter! 3 you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Bridge? Open up." Geoff said, knocking on Bridgette's door. It was her 17th birthday! Mostly everyone was excited. Mostly. Everyone but Heather. Of course. "What do you want? I'm busy sleeping." Bridgette replied in a muffled voice. By the way everyone was acting, she thought no one remembered her birthday. "But I have a surprise for you. Dress nicely." Geoff said back in his regular, clam tone. Lots of things ran through Bridgette's mind. _Did they really remember my birthday? Did they throw me a surprise party? What if they really didn't remember my birthday? Would I spend my birthday alone? I'm so nervous! _She wondered. Like she was told, she dressed nicely. In a beautiful sky blue silk dress with sparkles, hair let down in curls, black headband, and blue high heel wedges. Geoff was waiting outside her door for her. As she walked out, Geoff stared at her in awe, gaping at how beautiful she looked. He didn't dress up like she did. He stayed in his signature pink shirt, cowboy hat, shorts, and flip flops. She looked at him from head to toe, noticing he wasn't dressed up. "Geoff? Why am _**I **_only dressed up?" "You'll see." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

When they were in the lobby where everything was set up, Bridgette didn't even notice it was dark. Every light was shut off. She was too busy thinking of what the surprise could be. "Okay, babe. Are you ready for your surprise?" Geoff asked, looking into darkness where he knew the crowd off people were. He walked off into the crowd before Bridgette could answer. "Are you kidding? I love surprises _and _I've been ready ever since I left my room!" Bridgette replied. "Okay. The second after I say 3, I'll turn on the lights and we'll all jump up and say " Surprise!" Got it?" Geoff whispered to the crowd. "Got it." Everyone whispered back. Before Geoff started counting, he made sure he found a good hiding spot. "Okay. 1...2...3..." As Geoff turned on the lights, everyone jumped up. "SURPRISE!" Bridgette's jaw dropped and started looking around. Presents, cake, balloons, streamers, and confetti were everywhere. She was now smiling ear to ear. This was the first time anyone has thrown her a surprise birthday party. "Oh... my... god. I love it! Thank you SO much! You guys are the best! Group hug!" She said. There were some moans and groans from some people but knowing it was her birthday, they had to put up with what she wanted. All but Duncan came in to the hug. "No way am I hugging all of you at once" Bridgette sighed because the group hug wouldn't be complete. But before everyone released the hug, she had an idea. " We will come to you." Duncan had no idea what she was talking about, but as they grew closer, he had an idea of what she was thinking. He took off sprinting down the halls, followed by a bundle of his friends. He had his chance to escape when he saw a surf board laying on a dock. He quickly ran out the door, jumped on the dock, grabbed the board, and took off to the ocean.

He never learned how to surf but as long as he didn't have to get in the group hug, he was fine with dying. He finally reached the water when Bridgette and the group of friends caught up to him. "You have no place to go."

Bridgette told Duncan with the best evil smile she could come up with. "Eww." Duncan came back with "What kind of face is..." "Shut it!" Bridgette interrupted. "It ends here" She continued." "Wait wait wait" Some weird stranger said walking up to them. "Here put these on," Slipping them in cowboy clothes meant for toddlers. "I have cowboy boots on three of my toes, dude" Duncan said. The stranger (or should I say stalker) ran away giggling like a girl. But when he left it turned into a cowboy scene where the good guy and the bad guy just stare at each other, moving their fingers back and forth above their guns (No real guns are used in this because of the fact that if they die, somebody is getting sued and its not gonna be me, it's either going to be N Sync or Chris) then one of them spit on the ground and an ant dies because of a flood and then its insect globel warming and then all our leafs are stolen because of transportation for the crickets and the world goes mad and then...Bridgette runs at Duncan who is starting to go in the water and...wait uh we are still going? Oh my bad. As Duncan tried to get going, a dog that was swimming was drowning. Duncan then jumped to get the dog and started drowning with the dog in his hands. "What was that? I'm way better then you when it comes to saving dogs and surfing?" Bridgette said trying to get Duncan to admit it. "Whatever. Just don't let me die or I'll kill you." "Uh that makes no sense, dude" Cody said trying to be smart. Bridgette got out of her cowboy outfit, out of her dress, and under that was her swimming suit. Geoff whistled when she turned around and started running to the water. Her reaction was kicking sand onto his sandwich fort he made a couple hours back. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY SANDWICH FORT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO SCULPT IT INTO A WITCH?!" Ignoring him, Bridgette managed to get Duncan and the dog back to shore. "Now you _have _to join in the group hug." "Keep dreaming." "Can we party now?" DJ asked with nods of agreement from the others. "Well duh!" They all went back up to the room to party. The only problem was... "The party is trashed!" Courtney yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Surprising Twist **

As everyone stood there in shock, eyes wide open, Bridgette was the only one who was crying. She looked at everyone as they

stared back at her and ran off, not looking back. The one time someone threw a surprise party for her, it got ruined. _Who would _

_do this to me? I'm nice! I'm a lovable girl! What did I do wrong that made someone want to do this? _Ran through the blonde's

mind. She was suddenly pulled away from the path she was walking on. All she saw was a dark, shadowy figure that was

grasping her arm. She stared at it in fear, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

"Whoever you are, take whatever you want. I just want to live!" Bridgette sobbed. Her cheeks were really red from crying so

hard. She tried pulling away, but that only made the scary figure clutch her arm tighter. Which made her cry harder. But the

figure put her in a big, black trash bag. She tried screaming for help, but no one was near enough to hear her. It started dragging

her away from the resort. The mysterious figure finally let her out when they reached their destination.

As Bridgette looked around, she noticed she was at a bus stop. She started to slowly walk away toward the resort, but the dark

shadowy figure grabbed her and shoved her onto the bus.

"We're going to the ocean." She felt the figure whisper in her ear as it forced her to a seat. She looked closely at the figure as it

was facing the window. It wasn't a figure. It was a person in a dark cloak. It had to be someone she knew or they wouldn't have

kidnapped her on her birthday. _It can't be Gwen, Courtney, or Leshawna. They're my closest friends. It can't be Geoff. He's my _

_boyfriend._ She thought.

"If you're going to kidnap me can you at least tell me who you are?" She asked the mysterious person. It slowly looked at her

and took of it's hood. "You!? Why?!" A look of horror and shock spread across her face.

"Bridge? You in there?" Geoff was knocking on her bedroom door. Everyone else was with him. Even their new friends. "Come

on! We can fix your birthday and make it better!" Geoff pleaded. Duncan nudged his best friend out of the way and pulled out a

knife. Next thing everyone knew, Duncan was turning the doorknob and opening the door. "I could have opened that. This is my

bedroom too." Courtney pointed out. But the first thing she saw was a note on Bridgette's bed.

"_I took your friend. If you want her back, meet me at the dock at 3:00 PM today. And bring $1,000. _

_See you then,_

_Anonymous" _Lo read. There were gasps heard all through the room.

"My Bridgey-Bear's been kidnapped! Aw man. It's already 2:30 PM. We won't make it!" Geoff said.

"Yeah and where are we going to get $1,000?" Johnny asked. "Oh trust me, we will get $1,000 _and_ make it."

Duncan said. It was Duncan, of course he was going to do something illegal. "Okay, here's the plan." He said as he gathered

everyone into a huddle. After he told them the plan, half of the people were worried, the other half was determined. "OK it's

2:35 so we need to-" But Duncan was interrupted by the "Cyber Chase" theme song coming from somebody's phone. "Oh my

bad" Cody said, answering his phone. "No I asked for cheese hold the olives!" Cody said to a pizza man on the other end of

the phone. "Cody!" Courtney said. Everyone just looked at him weirdly and walked out the door. "Sorry, Mario. Gonna have to

call you back." He said. He put his phone in his pocket and ran to catch up with the group.

Duncan was leading them to some motorcycle stop. "What are we supposed to do here?!" Owen asked once they got there.

"Just watch and learn." Duncan smirked. He then walked right into the stop, everyone following and stopping at the windows to

watch. Duncan sits right next to a biker and says "Corn's really growing this year, huh." He looks to his friends outside and

gives them a thumbs-up. "What?" The biker managed to reply. Duncan turns to the people in the stop. "Hey everyone! What's

that?!" Duncan screamed and pointed into mid air. As everyone was looking away, he grabbed everyone's motorcycle keys off

their tables and ran out the door. He gave everyone keys and they hopped on their motorcycles. But when it got to Owen and

Courtney, there was only one key, to a motorcycle with a side cart. "I'm driving." Courtney sighed. They all took off, passing

a new Prius car with Chris in it. He turned into a gas station so everyone had to make a sharp turn to follow Chris. As Chris

slowed down, they could hear a terrible noise. It was Chris singing.

"We are young. So let's set the world on fire! We could brighter than the sun! So if by the time the bar closes and you feel

like falling down. I'll carry you home tonight." Chris sang terribly. Everyone laughed as he walked up to the gas station. Owen

quickly got out of the side cart before anyone else could get off their motorcycle, went up to Chris's car, and jumped into the

open window to grab a bag of money he saw sitting in it. By the time Chris started walking out, the gang was pulling Owen out

of the window. When they finally got him out and Chris was near, they didn't have time to back out of the gas station so they

drove as fast as they could forward, ignoring the fact that they ran over Chris's feet. "Ow! Curse you tax agents!" He yelled out.

Everyone was driving in silence, until they heard more singing coming from someone on one of the motorcycles.

"Wo-oo. We're half way there. Wo-oo. Livin' on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Wo-oo. Livin' on a prayer!"

Cody sang. "Cody. What are you doing?" Reef asked. "Just lightening up the mood, hehe" Cody replied. "Dude, you sound like

a dying moose!" Justin said, riding in the motorcycle next to him. Him and Reef high-fived each other, thinking they

accomplished something. "Hey guys. Dock ahead. Time?" Duncan said. When they arrived to the dock, a bus arrived too. Out

came a dark hooded person in a cloak dragging a person sized trash bag. Broseph walked up to the hooded person and said

"Owen, give him the money.""Oh. About that... I...uh... I kinda dropped it on the way here trying to swat a fly that was

bothering me. Ha ha... sorry." Owen replied nervously. "What?! Well then, somebody's not getting their friend back!" The

kidnapper said and hops on the boat as it's about to leave. But as it starts to pick up speed, Tyler jumps on it saying something

like "Wha-cha-cha!" carrying a rope of people behind him. Tyler started climbing a ladder on the side of the boat but as soon as

he got up it, the figure pushed him down. One by one, everyone got pushed off. But when Owen got back up on the boat, he

turned sumo wrestler mode. He picked up the figure and threw it off the boat into the water. Courtney quickly un hooded it

while Owen un bagged Bridgette. Everyone was in shock when they saw... "KATIE?!" Everyone except Bridgette said in

unison. Everyone just stood there in shock for a moment, not knowing what to say or do next. Even Katie was standing in

shock, knowing that everyone found out she kidnapped their friend. I mean sure, Bridgette was her friend, but she did it for a

reason she thought was right. "Fine! I kidnapped Bridgette! But I only did it because... people thought I was annoying and I

just wanted attention!" Katie gave up. All of that was true. She was annoying when it came to her and Sadie being BFFFLs.

And no one really paid attention to her unless she was squealing. Kidnapping someone really catches someone's attention. It

was they only way she could think of. Just then someone's phone rang. It was Johnny's.

"Yello?" He answered.

"Hey! Get your butts back to the resort so one of you could get fired!" The person on the other end of the phone said and hung

up. It was Bummer. Nobody needed to know from Johnny what Bummer said. He screamed so loud that it sounded like it was

on speaker phone. They decided not to take the motorcycles only because they were at a bus stop and it would be funny seeing

the bikers freak out. As everyone got off the boat that was still going out into the ocean, they swan back to the dock where a bus

was just arriving. They all gathered onto the bus without saying a word. But as soon as they sat down in their seats, everyone

was talking at once. And it was the same way the rest of the ride back to the resort.

They were sitting around a bonfire, waiting to know who's fired and who's not. Bummer wasn't there yet. He was in the lobby

counting their scores and rankings of their jobs. He came out of the resort holding someone's suitcases. But no one was paying

attention to who's suitcases they were.

"Okay. One of you are going home. The others won't. So let's just cut to the chase and tell everyone who's going home. That

person is... Katie. Sorry, but kidnapping someone is wrong. So, bye!" Bummer said. Sadie rushed over to Katie as she was

grabbing her bags. Katie. Even though you kidnapped Bridgette, I'll still miss you!" Sadie sobbed. Katie put down her bags,

hugged Sadie, then picked them right back up again. "Aww, Sadie! I'll miss you too!" Katie sobbed as well. "Here we go

again!" Leshawna sighed. "Enough with the love fest! Time to go!" Bummer said, annoyed. He pushed Katie onto the arriving

bus as everyone said goodbye. Everyone got up and went about their business as the sun was starting to set...

**Well that was chapter 7 of episode 1! This was the last chapter of episode 1 and now I'm working on 2 & 3! Well, hope**

**you enjoyed it! See you guys next episode! I'm also taking requests for stories or what happens next in stories, BTW. **

**Anyway, bye! 3**


End file.
